


Mistakes Happens and That’s Okay

by CaptainCosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinda, Vent Writing, mild negative thoughts, small angst with fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCosmos/pseuds/CaptainCosmos
Summary: Nick had an accident. Bad enough to make him want to curl up in a ball and never let himself reach to the light ever again. Though, thankfully, he had someone who could help him learn a valuable lesson relating to mistakes.





	Mistakes Happens and That’s Okay

The laughters, stretched out with great strength and high on delight, were distinct throughout the Chinese restaurant, cutting through the chatting from strangers, coming from a particular set of people in a table. Only there was Nick along with Caleb, Rhys, Peregrine, and Loreal, enjoying their moment together as they originally planned on going out to eat simply out of fun after it had been a long day at work.

All of their minds were clouded from the hysteria they were experiencing with it running madly fast within their veins, and having it blocked Nick’s awareness of his surrounding, he didn't know better on being careful to what was he doing when he was reaching his hand over to the table to give a quick slap on Rhys’, who was playfully going for his icecream from the other side where he was sitting.

It happened under a dead second no one could react quickly enough in stopping a small bowl of hot soup that was being knocked aside from Nick’s arm, having most of the dish spilled across on his lap. The computer programmer uttered a yell and pushed himself out of his seat, gasping and wincing at the intense stings that were spreading in his thighs like wildfire  **( —-**  created by his  _idiotic_  action, would the pain remind him  **)**.

He thought the world around him became utterly silent upon his shout. He wished it was just his imagination, but when he realized literally  _everyone_  in the restaurant had pairs of eyes fixed entirely and only on his quivering presence and the mess he had made, he couldn't feel himself anymore but the stinging within where the soup fell on, as a feeble choke escaped from him.

He felt like a  _pathetic_  fucking  _ **child**_  who just pissed their pants.

At the dreadful thought, mind burnt, chest filled with heavy smokes, and brown eyes tearing badly from the overwhelming embarrassment, Nick instantly shut himself down, away from the reality.

He couldn't even hear his own friends calling out to him. Until Caleb was able to pull his attention and have it on him, and whispered,  **“Nick, it's okay, breathe, it's okay...”** His words were light and soft, like petal lips on wounds, comforting it was. Nick deeply breathed and was given a small, loving smile from the Star God afterward.  **“I'm going to take you back to your home through my teleportation power and get you clean up. Will you let me do that for you?”**

For some reason, bits of electricity struck down in his spine when he managed to hear the question, noticing how Caleb lowered his voice, at the time he asked, comparing with the other words. Though it was a good kind, there was something about it that rendered him lost in wonder.

Nick was a trusting person, except for the fact his anxiety made him look otherwise, with paranoia flickering across his eyes, and fingers twitching at sides with discomfort forces washing over his soul, he breathed glass shards, always wincing at the words he would utter out loud, and bled flaws, always was there something inside of him that would throw him in an ocean of shame, stitched doll with burning throat and widened eyes full of black dots.

But once Caleb approached into his life, it was like a hand reaching out close towards him into the sea, and it was the first time did Nick believe it is real before he took it without his mind screaming and whirling at him in uncertainty. It was a call of the miracle.

He was somewhat unsure why he trusted the Sagittarian the  _most_  out of all people he had met and befriended, and not to be biased with how they were technically in a love relationship at the moment, as he considers him close to him, but Caleb... If one were to be able to push pass all of the things that portray solely on his obnoxious manner, he spoke and gestured in a language that was defined beauty in its purest form: kindness, genuine and understanding.

Many people knew how to use it, but to Nick, it wasn't as fluent and powerful, in contrast to the Star doing it. It wasn't the same without Caleb’s lips gently curled up into a smile, sympathy and patience carefully dripping over behind teeth, either after he gave his support or gaze at a person straight in their eyes with the heavy silence folding between them  **(**  what he loved about it was he never looked away, never does he break that attention he had and intensely grew attached to on them, akin to a sense they meant only to him  **)**.

At a slow pace, almost as if doing it at least moderate would completely shatter him apart, Nick nodded. He didn't cast a glance at anything and anyone, not even at the rest of his friends, except the floor, while he was being quickly, as cautiously, led behind by Caleb who pardoned his exit with him and took him outside. By the time Caleb transferred them both inside Nick’s house, specifically his bathroom, the Celestial God gestured his pants, and assuming his boxers as well, as he was about to take down a hand shower.

Nick discarded the soaked pants and boxers in a gentle motion, so he wouldn't hurt himself more, with trembling fingers, heart racing in awkwardness, even if he trusted his friend that he wasn't internally making fun of him right now, before he picked them up and threw them at the end of a bathtub. He then positioned himself into it with parts of his clothes beside him and blinked, not wanting to make eye-contact with Caleb.

He could hear him turning the tab on and elicited a small curse from how cold the water was running as the hand shower was spraying on his thighs. His mind was already close to being swallowed in a monstrous desire to block himself out of the reality once again, but it ended from Caleb attempting to reassure him.  **“Hey, hey, Nick, it's okay, stay with me here.”** Nick exhaled a shaky breath in response and tried to ignore the sharp feeling that was created between the stinging and the cold water.

He was given with the shower hand and that was when he looked up at his friend after he said,  **“I’ll be right back, I'm going to text the gang that we’re home and get you some medical treatment with your clothing. So keep the tab running for a bit more until I come back, okay?”** Unable to form any words in his head, exhausted and afraid that if he were to say something, it would turn out to be something ridiculous, he just nodded.

He was left alone for what felt like a minute and Caleb arrived at the entrance with one hand carrying a container and his clothing in the other. The Mortal turned off the tab and earned a giant spot of numbness clinging in his reddened thighs. He took his tower from his friend and dried himself. He let Caleb help him put on his Hatsune Miku t-shirt along with his boxer brief and took a step out of the bathtub. Even after a cold wash, he could still feel himself burning in the end from the embarrassment.

He wondered if the God could notice how badly hot his body was but immediately waved it afterward since he doesn't want to think about it anymore to avoid embarrassing himself further more. Instead, he remained stiffly still as Caleb crouched down and took the cream from the container before he applied it to the rashes. Nick flinched at the sharp tingling that was beginning to rise again under his friend’s fingers and his cheeks were now covered in tears.

Caleb seemed to realize he was crying by the time he held his hand with his spare one and gently squeezed it, portraying one of their friendship traditions that either of them would give a little pressure on to other’s hand with their own to assure them and may get the same gesture in response to say that they're okay.  **“Pay attention to me. You're doing so wonderful for me, baby boy,”** whispered Caleb, taking Nick’s hand close to his lips and pressed them on his soft pale skin.

Nick was starting to lose his discomfort at the praise, stomach filled with fluttering happy butterflies in pride. He attempted to do as he was told, shoving his focus more on to the kisses the God continued to give with such passion and care behind each every one of them, which he never stopped and he never let go of his, not after he was done coating his thighs with the medicine and helped him put on his pants in the end.

Not even after Nick was taken to his bedroom and was laid on the bed right next to the Star, with every atoms and vein of his vividly burning in affection, he could see it just behind his eyes, while their hands were resting on Nick’s stomach, he was staring at him —  _worshipping_  him — with a smile  **(** and it wasn't a sleepy kind, he didn't even seem to be exhausted at all, at  _him_ **)**.

Nick nearly teared up again.

 **“Th- _thank you_ ,”** he choked, unable to resist keeping his emotions and thoughts on hold only to himself. **“Thank you so much for... _this_ , Caleb** **. G-God, I feel so fucking** _ **stupid**_ **.”**  The Mortal shook his head at himself. Either it was in a self-deprecating manner or not, a true statement was a true statement. Caleb didn't take it well though by his eyebrows furrowing as much as his muscles could pull and gave up a frown that would put the Devil in shame.

 **“Nicolas Neilson,”**  started the Sagittarian, and just saying his name had left him speechless already when he could've stopped him,  **“while this is pretty hypocritical of me to say when I'm still working on my confidence to it, but we all make mistakes.** **Some of them are greater than another, and some still haunts us from the past to now and then, but at the end of the day, if we choose not to be stubborn and admit them, we would learn a lesson behind them and we try our best to remember the consequences and what we can do to prevent it when we happen to come across to a particular situation again.”**

 **“The point is, it’s _okay_  to make mistakes, but what isn't okay is making them define  _who you are_. You're not fucking stupid, Nicholas, you're a sweet baby boy who came from a  _fantastic_  cookie-making mama, and if anyone thinks otherwise, they're going to get their asses inserted with a stick than it metaphorically is, which that shit aren't worth being used as a dildo —- not that I've used it as one before,  _oh Hell no_** **.”**

Nick snorted in amusement at the end, and Caleb continued with more delight to see his friend was now cracking up from the tension.

 **“I’ve done stupid shit that isn't intended, and I try not to let them get to me in thinking that's a part of me, even if it's difficult. But...**   **it's**   **important to remember that in our life, there are simply things that come out of the sudden and gets in our way before it eventually goes. However we handle it, our reactions will influence how we think of ourselves, and we shouldn't ever put ourselves so lowly. But whatever mistakes it may mainly relate to, _remember_  that nobody is perfect in a way, as we make mistakes to have experiences.”**

Before Caleb finally finished with his emotional speech, he tenderly wiped the tears off of Nick’s baby cheeks and placed a sweet little kiss on his forehead.

**“Experiences are meant to _guide_  us in life, not  _define_  us.”**

Nick couldn't bring himself in reacting to anything at what Caleb said to him, only did he mouthed him a gratitude, smiling, and at last, he pressed his side closer into his friend’s and gave his hand a light squeeze in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a similar accident Nick had with the soup involved a few weeks ago that made a bad rash on my thighs. I'm fine now, but the negativity got to me, and I wanted to write what I needed to remind myself when I come across that kind of situations again. For those who are reading this and are self-conscious of the choices you make, along with your mistakes, I hope this helps a little at least.


End file.
